The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bonmadcipi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia during May 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, compact, and upright growth habit.
The new Argyranthemum cultivars is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selection designated 01-191, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selection designated 01-19, not patented, characterized by its slightly semi-double white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and very compact, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2003 in a controlled environment at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2003 at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.